


Fae Portal

by DeadGhostWriter13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jo Harvelle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fae, Awesome Jo Harvelle, Bad Parent John Winchester, Beta Garth Fitzgerald IV, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Fae Castiel (Supernatural), Female Dean Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, Omega Charlie Bradbury, Omega Dean Winchester, Parental Bobby Singer, Parental Ellen Harvelle, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Ellen Harvelle, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Jo Harvelle, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGhostWriter13/pseuds/DeadGhostWriter13
Summary: "Fae Portals are dangerous, Fae's are dangerous, magic is dangerous, be wary of Fairies."These were drilled into every childs mind from the start.Except Deanna Michelle Winchester. Yeah she was told this, but she wasn't one for listening, especially when the Fae Portal she found near a playground was so cool. Thus an 8 year old begins her adventure with a Fae named Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. 8 years old

"Fae Portals are dangerous, Fae's are dangerous, magic is dangerous, be wary of Fairies."

These were drilled into every childs mind from the start.

"C'mon guys!" I whined.

"Dean, I'm not so sure about this." Kevin worried.

"It's so cool though!"

"This is literally the exact opposite of what we are supposed to do if we find a portal Dee. You are either gonna get us in trouble or get us dead." Jo stated.

Kevins face paled.

"I don't wanna die!" he cried out.

"Nice going Jo. Kevin, you aren't going to die. We'll just use Dean as the sacrificial virgin." Charlie smiled.

"Bold of you to assume I'm a virgin." I joked.

"Ew Dean! You're like 8!" Charlie scrunched her face up.

"Duh, I'm joking. I don't have a child-appropriate verbal filter, if you forgot."

The portal came into view. It had a blue aroura and looked into a forest clearing.

"See? It's awesome!"

The group paused.

"Can't believe that there's one so close to the playground." Benny mused.

At that moment a figure dropped from the trees inside the portal.

"Hello." they said with a sly grin.

Everyone except me screamed and ran back towards the playground. I turned to watch them.

"Why did you not run little one?" he asked.

Turning to face him, I took him in. Messy black hair and bright blue eyes, tan skin, a navy blue button-up shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"I don't see why I should've ran."

"Did I not scare you?"

"Mmm...not really."

The Fae paused, "You are a strange little girl."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

A smile graced his lips.

"And I take it you are no fool when it comes to the rules of Fairies and Fae." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Nope. I should probably get going. So you don't have to leave."

"Why would you care if I stay or leave?"

"Not sure. I like you, you're fun. Can I ask your name?"

"Castiel."

Smiling I went to leave, but paused and turned around,

"See ya round Cas."

"Cas?"

"Uh yeah. Castiel is kind of a mouthful. Cas isn't. I won't call you that if you don't want me to."

"No, no. It's fine. I like it."

"Cool. Bye Cas!"

<Later>[Castiel]

"Gabriel!" Castiel called out.

"Yes Cassie?" the older Fae asked.

"I... um.. how do you say it? Oh, right. I fucked up."

Gabriel chocked on air, "Pardon?"

"My Portal, a group of children found it and approached it. I spooked all but one off."

"And?"

"And she gave me a nickname!"

"You allowed it?"

"Yes! What was I thinking?"

Gabe stood up and slapped him.

"Cassie, get it together! This girl, she didn't run. She talked to you long enough to give you a nickname. Obviously this human is different than others. You felt an attraction to her. Keep your Portal where it is."

"Why?"

"You'll see in due time brother."

<Later>[Dean]

"Deanna Michelle Winchester! What on Earth were you thinking? You're luck your daddy's out of town. If it were John and not me, well... you know what the difference would be." Ellen scolded. For an Omega, she could be downright terrifying.

"I thought it was cool. Besides, the Fae wasn't all that bad. He seemed pretty cool."

"Oh good Lord. Honey, don't go getting yourself wrapped up in any Fae business. If we lost you like we lost your mother..."

"I'm sorry. Will you tell Dad or Bobby?"

"Tell me what?" Bobby asked, walking in.

"Dean here decided to take her friends to a Fae Portal she found. It spooked 'em, but Dean stayed. Even talked to it."

"You Idgit! Are you nuts?" Bobby shouted.

Tears threatened to fall, Bobby never yelled at me.

I was so stupid. What was I thinking? I could have gotten my friends hurt or worse. Why did I-

"Dean. I know that look. Don't you start going down that rabbit hole, you hear? Listen, I'm sorry for yellin' at you, but hearing what happened...that scared me. I can't loose you."

A single tear slid down my face. I nodded my head.


	2. 10 years old

I hadn't been to the playground for 2 years. I was scared about what would happen if Dad found out. His out of town trips had gotten fewer. But he was on one now. It was long overdue for a trip to see Cas.

The Portal was there, but the once vibrant blue was now a sad and dull gray.

"Cas?"

I sat in front of the Portal.

"I didn't think I'd see you again little one."

Looking up, I gave a small smile.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was scared my Dad would find out. About you. So I stayed away."

"That was very thoughtful of you little one. I'm glad to see you though. I- I made this for you."

He held up a necklace, a blue stone wrapped in silver vine. His hand went through the Portal and he set it on the grass.

I put it on.

"Thank you Cas."

"Of course little one. If you ever need to get something off your chest that you can't speak to anyone else about, grab it and hold it tight in your palm. Say whatever you need to say. I will hear it."

I look up at him, "Are you sure? I don't want to a burrden or a bother, I mean-"

"Enough of that little one. You will never be a burrden or a bother to me. Little one, no matter what people tell you, understand this: You are an amazing person. You are beautifully unique. You are gifted and talented. You are smart and creative. You are kind and understanding. Out of my many years and many encounters with humans, you feel more than most, you are an empath. You put everyone before yourself, even those who aren't kind to you. More people should be like you, and you shouldn't be like other people. No matter what, stay true and strong. Don't change because of others. If any one tells you otherwise, they're wrong."

I was crying by the time he finished.

"Oh no. Little one, why are you crying?"

"It's not sad tears. Not really. I've just never felt like I deserve my life. That I'm so different and fucked up that I shouldn't exist. But you, you won't hear that. You make sure I know I'm worth it, that I deserve to live, and that being myself is okay."

"You deserve the world little one."

I sniffled and wiped my tears, "Thank you Cas. We will probably have this conversation many more times. Depression is a bitch like that."

"I will gladly have that conversation with you again and again."

It was then when the rain started to pour.

"You need to go home little one. I can't have you getting sick because you got too cold and wet talking to me."

"Bye Cas."

"Goodbye little one."

As I left, the Portal regained its blue color.


	3. 13 years old

The necklace Cas had given me was used heavily over the 3 years I didn't see him. Dad's alcohol problem had gotten worse. Then of course I had to present as an Omega when I turned 12. He kept disapproving more and more of me and my choices.

Then he discovered my necklace's origin. I managed to sneak it back and hid it in my locker at school.

My lungs were burning as I ran to the playground. After school, I learned Dad was going to the Portal. I assumed to kill Cas and destroy the Portal.

"Cas?"

"Cas!"

"CAS?"

"CASTIEL!"

My screams were getting more desperate and hoarse. There was not much time left.

I saw the Portal but no Cas.

"CASTIEL? CASTIEL! CAS?"

I fell in front of the Portal, unable to hold my tears back anymore. Sobs racked my body. What if Dad already got here and just left the Portal? Cas might be dead already. It's my fault. I should have been faster. I should have found a way to warn him.

With each thought, my crys grew stronger.

"Little one?"

My head snapped up. It took a lot of will to not jump into the portal and hug him.

"Cas!" I stood up, shaking.

"What's wrong? Where's the necklace?"

"At school. My Dad, he knows it's from you. He's coming here. I don't know what is going to happen exactly, but you need to go. Hide, stay away from the Portal. Get somewhere safe." I rambled quickly.

"No, I can't. I can't leave you. If he hurt you... I could never forgive myself."

"Cas! No. You need to go. Yeah he may hurt me but he'd _kill_ you! I can't loose you Cas. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Now go."

He stayed where he was.

"GO! Go now! CASTIEL GO NOW!" my tears were back, my throat hurting from yelling so much.

The rumble of Dad's Impala roared in the distance.

"If you don't leave now Castiel I will give you my name."

"You wouldn't." He growled.

"Castiel, I give you my name and everything that comes with it. My name is D-"

"Stop! I'll go." He looked at me with sad eyes before running into his forest. I ran home after that.


	4. Aftermath

After my father learned of my warning, he was angry. He got drunk, really drunk. He had hit me before, but never more than once at a time or with much force. But he didn't hold back this time. I knew what was going to come whenever the car pulled into the driveway. So I took Sammy and had him pack a bag before I asked our neighbor Becky to drive him to Bobby's. Moments after she'd left, the car pulled up.

His anger was far more than I'd anticipated. I faced his wrath in the living room and kitchen. The glass coffee table in the living room, beer bottles, a baseball bat, several counters, a stove burner, a small kitchen knife, along with his own fists and legs were the many weapons used to deal my punishment.

Bobby had guessed that Becky bringing Sam over meant bad things were happening at home. When he arrived, my Dad had left, peeling out to God knows where in the Impala. I'd never seen Bobby so emotional. Most of my knowledge of that night was Bobby's inferences.

The burn I had gotten from the stove was thankfully not bad and easily healed, I suffered a pretty bad concussion, my left arm and entire hand was broken, my right shoulder out of socket, several small cuts on my face, stitches on my arms from broken glass, a lot of broken ribs, left ankle sprained, and the worst was my right knee. It was too busted to properly fix, so now I walk with a slight limp.

The amount of school I missed was a lot, however I was able to make it up during the summer and started the next year on track in 7th grade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, I know. I'm terrible at deciding when there should be a new chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 3 years since that night with Dad. He wasn't found and I didn't want to press charges and get him arrested. My necklace was back on, I refused to take it off. When I was asked to take it off by a teacher, I had a panic attack. After that I was allowed to keep it on and was never asked again to take it off. Between school and doctor's appointments, I didn't have much free time. Even if I did, my friends would take me somewhere far away from the park. It seemed I was always steered away from the park. While I didn't use the necklace to talk anymore, I would still clutch it tight into my palm to feel the warmth it radiated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another short one. Sorry!


	6. Wake up, get dressed, look hella hot, and mess with Sammy

"Dee, wake up. We're going to be late for school." Jo said as she shook me awake.

"Noooo....."

"If you don't get up right now, I'm picking your outfit."

That got me up.

"You suck." I muttered.

"Just not dick." Jo joked.

"Why do I always walk in on the worst parts of your guy's conversations?" Sam groaned.

We both turned to look at him, quickly desoliving into laughter. Once we were compossed again I turned to my little brother.

"Sorry Sammy. You should just be glad you haven't walked in on us doing other things." I grinned.

"Ewwwww!!!!! Dean. Gross. God I'm going to have to bleach my ears out now."

Jo and I fell into a fit of laughter again.

"I don't think getting ready for school involves that much laughter." Ellen called up the stairs.

"Oops." I giggled.

At the bottom of the stairs we could hear Ellen grumble to herself something along the lines of "And here I thought having two girls would be fun."

Jo and I then shove Sam out of the room.

"I say we mess with him and make some _noises_."

"Yeah, great idea Jo. With both Bobby and Ellen right below us."

"Damn. Another time."

I go through my closet and present my outfit to Jo. Black ripped skinny jeans, a black AC/DC t-shirt, a green plad flannel, black combat boots, a grey beanie, and my normal go-to jewelry.

"Yes, but only if I get to do your make-up."

"Fine."

Not long after I'm dressed, I'm sporting black lipstick and a smoky eye look. I picked up my glasses and put them on. My pixie cut dirty blonde hair was styled and the blue bangs combed out. I dyed my bangs blue because of Cas's eyes, but that was a fact kept to myself. I looked in the mirror and revel in my controversial look. Short hair, hoop eyebrow piercing, diamond nose piercing, 5 piercings on my left ear: 3 little hoops and 2 diamonds, 7 piercings on my right ear: 4 little hoops, 2 diamonds, and a barbell. I got a lot of disapproving looks and occasionally comments from people, and Ellen and Bobby also had people tell them how bad it was for them to let me look that way. Being an Omega brought me attention, but so did my piercings and hair, and I'd rather say it was my looks that brought attention than being an Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short. Sorry!


	7. After school activities and traditions...spoiled by an deadbeat asshole dad

After school I was sitting outside with the gang. Sam and Kevin were doing chess club, debate, and the mathletes for after school activities. It became tradition to wait for them and then get ice cream before heading to the Roadhouse. Getting ice cream was a little secret between us so Kevin was able to feel a little rebellious. It would sound stupid to others, but it was Ash's genious idea to get Kevin to live a little, and it worked.

Then I heard it. My head snapped up, and there he was. My Dad parked in the far back of the parking lot.

"Oh that motherfucker has got some nerve." I growled.

Everyone looked in the direction I was.

"Dean. He's not making any hostile movements. Just ignore him." Garth tried to calm me.

"Yeah well I got some hostile movements for him." I stood up.

"Hey. Yes he hurt you. Yes he deserves a beating. But now isn't the time or place. What would Sam think and feel if he walked out on you beating your Dad to death? Sure Sam knows he's got it coming, but seeing the blood on your hands?" Benny spoke softly.

I sat back down. He drove off right as Sam and Kevin walked out.

"Dean, everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Dad. He showed up. Parked in the very far back. Didn't get out of the car, just sat there. He left right as you guys opened the door."

Sam's fist clenched.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard." He hissed.

I was stunned. Sam never cursed, never. He didn't say anything about his opinion on Dad. But now, here he was. Ready to throw hands.

"Trust me Sam, he's outnumbered one to ten." I grimly smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah well I got some hostile movements for him."  
> I loved that line.


	8. Am I being watched? Feels like it. Long time no call

The rest of the night, I felt watched. It scared me. When we told Ellen about John being back she broke a glass. Then Bobby came in, and he nearly flipped a table when he was informed.

That night when I got in bed, I grabbed onto my necklace,

"Cas. I'm sorry it's been so long. I don't know if you're dead or what, I hope not and I also want to assume you aren't. Now that I think about it, you didn't know if I was dead or alive or what. Yeah, I'm alive. Dad...he hurt me. After I warned you. It was really bad, but I'm okay now. Mostly. Except, now. Dad's back. He hasn't made contact but he's back. I felt like I was being watched tonight. I was so scared. I still am. I'm terrified. I want to be strong but I can't. It's just... ugh! God I hate this. I can never seem to actually explain how I'm feeling or what's going on in my head. So...uh, yeah. Goodnight Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorty. Sorry.


	9. Forget Me Not wake up call

The next morning I woke up and felt a warmth I'd not felt before. I looked down and saw my necklace glowing. I then saw the flower on my nightstand. A Forget Me Not. Slipping my glasses on, I sat up and gently picked it up. A smile graced my lips.

"I don't know how you managed to get a flower to me Cas, but thank you. I love it." I softly said while holding the necklace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the shortest yet. Oops. I'm a terrible writer sometimes. Sorry!


	10. Secret admirer? Or an old Fae friend? Spill the tea sis! Oh shit things just got hot and spicy real quick. Nvmnd, we cool now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like...  
> My chapter titles went from plain old __years old to ones like this. I find the titles hilarious.

Saturday evening Sam, Jo, and I made our way to Charlie's house. When we sat down, she quickly pounced.

"So Dean... Since you weren't at school yesterday, a little birdie told us about a gift left in your room. Care to share?"

I glared at Jo.

"Cas."

"Who?" Kevin asked.

"Um... the Fae. Castiel."

"Wait, do you call him Cas as a nickname?" Sam looked at me.

"Yeah. Castiel is a little bit of a mouthful. Why?"

"Did he say he was okay with the nickname?"

"Yes Sammy. I wouldn't be calling him that if he didn't like it." I rolled my eyes.

"Dean, you dumbass!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What?" I yelled.

"Dude! If a Fairy or Fae allow and accept a nickname then a bond is formed between them and the human who gave the nickname." Kevin shouted.

"Oh."

"'Oh'? 'Oh'? Is that all you have to say Dean? What were you thinking? You idiot!" Jo barked.

"I was 8 fucking years old! I didn't know that! So yeah, 'Oh' is all I have to say!"

"We all were 8! And we all knew that!" Charlie yelled.

"Actually, I was 4." Kevin meakly added.

"Not now Kev!" Jo snapped.

"If you don't seem to notice, I'm not that smart, I never have been!"

"Not this self-deprecating bullshit again!"

"Yes this self-deprecating bullshit! Not even again, it never left!"

"Oh." Jo quieted.

"Look who can't say more than 'Oh' now!"

"Dean! Calm down!" Benny commanded.

My eyes lowered to the ground and I pulled my knees to my chest. Garth reached over, causing me to flinch, but after a moment he took off my glasses.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

Jo and Charlie both shoved around and sat on both sides of me before pulling me into a hug.

"At least you didn't smash or break anything this time." Ash said, hoping to lighten the mood.

I giggled a little, smiling for a split second.

"Sorry about that guys." I whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Dean." Garth tried to comfort.

"I was an idiot kid and messed with a Fae."

"You weren't an idiot. Cas wouldn't have accepted the name if he didn't want a bond with you. It's pretty obvious how much he cares for you. That necklace, and what it can do, for example. The flower. You gave him the name for a reason. Maybe you didn't know why at the time, but you did."

"I love him. But how do I go about loving someone that I can never touch, someone I can never see except by a playground, someone that will never be accepted as my love? If you know, I'm all ears."

Sam stood up.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"The playground Dean. You said he could put his hand through the Portal, so hold his hand there. Introduce us to him, because we will accept him as the person you love. We can at least check off one and a half out of three."

Everyone except me stood up.

"I swear to God I will drag your ass to the playground Deanna Winchester if you don't get up." Jo looked at me with a no-nonsense face.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

As we left I smacked my face, unsure of whether or not I had my glasses on.*

Sam raised an eyebrow at me.

"My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!"** I joked.

Garth handed them to me.

"Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I wear glasses myself and this is something I do. Its funny because of how stupid it is.  
> **Scooby Doo reference anybody? For those uncultured swine who don't understand it [please don't take that seriously, just how I'm phrasing it] whenever Velma looses her glasses she says "My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!"  
> And I'm thinking of the old school Scooby Doo, the one actually shown on Supernatural, the Hanna-Barbera one.  
> Is it odd to be 16 and have watched almost all of that series? Like I feel other 16 year olds might not have seen it, although idk, maybe they do, like idk if scooby doo is actually talked about amongst 16 year olds cause im the most antisocial person ever.  
> Sorry for the rambling over Scooby Doo.


	11. Note to readers

Hey there! I know I haven't posted new chapters in a while. I am so sorry for that. This work is not abandoned. My depression has reared its ugly head again and it hit me hard. I've been struggling to find the motivation/will to write. Like, I want to, but I just can't you know? I hate it. These stories are ones I love and have so many ideas for. I go to write and then nothing happens. I've gotten a little better. I was able to start a new story. I'm working through it. I feel so bad for not posting and I hope to be able to post more chapters. Depression sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit have no posting schedule. I'll just post chapters at random.


End file.
